1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a surgical robot system capable of storing all data transmitted and received in the surgical robot system, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery generally refers to surgery capable of minimizing incision size and recovery time. Differently from laparotomy using relatively large surgical incisions through a part of a human body (e.g., the abdomen), in minimally invasive surgery, after forming at least one small incision (or invasive hole) of 0.5 cm to 1.5 cm through the abdominal wall, an operator inserts an endoscope and surgical tools through the incision, to perform surgery while viewing images provided by the endoscope.
Upon comparison with laparotomy, such minimally invasive surgery causes less post-operative pain, faster recovery of bowel movement, earlier restoration of ability to eat, shorter hospitalization, faster return to daily life, and better cosmetic effects owing to small incision size. Due to these properties, minimally invasive surgery is used for cholecystectomy, prostatic carcinoma surgery, hernia repair, and the like, and applications thereof continue to grow.
In general, a surgical robot system used in minimally invasive surgery includes a master device, a slave device, and an imaging device. The master device generates a control signal in accordance with manipulation of a doctor and transmits the control signal to the slave device. The slave device receives the control signal from the master device and performs manipulation required for surgery upon a patient. The master device and the slave device may be integrated or may be separately arranged in an operating room.
The slave device includes at least one robot arm. A surgical instrument is mounted on an end of each robot arm, and in turn a surgical tool is mounted on an end of the surgical instrument.
In minimally invasive surgery using the aforementioned surgical robot, the surgical tool of the slave device and the surgical instrument provided with the surgical tool are introduced into the body of a patient to perform required procedures. In this case, after the surgical tool and the surgical instrument enter the human body, an internal status is visible from images acquired using an endoscope that is an imaging device. In this regard, the master device, the slave device, and the imaging device of the surgical robot system may transmit and receive data such as an image, a sound, a control signal, and status information therebetween through a wired or wireless network, thereby operating.